Jeff Hardy Fan Dream Come True
by Samantha Jane Hardy
Summary: Please Read & Review! Updated chapters!
1. Love at First Sight

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight **__**

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

WWF Raw is War was at the Fleet Center and it was sold out. Kelly and I had great seats – front row center. As it was time to go live with Raw, the crowd went wild. The lights and the fireworks were unbelievable and so loud. As the night went on, it was finally time for the Hardy Boyz - my favorite wrestlers. There's just something about them, something that makes my heart scream out. Matt, Jeff, and Lita were facing HHH, Stone Cold, and Stephanie. The match was great, and my Boyz and Lita were victorious. After the match, HHH and Stone Cold pounded the life out of Matt, Jeff, and Lita. It was the most brutal thing I have ever seen. Stone Cold beat Lita with a steel chair to within an inch of her life. 

Once Stone Cold and HHH had their fun, they sauntered out of the ring. The Fleet Center filled with the sounds of an angry crowd and the sky filled with paper cups, cans of beer, pizza boxes, and anything else the fans could manage to hurl towards the vicious new alliance. The Hardy Boyz and Lita lay on the mat lifeless for a moment. Finally they rolled over and forced themselves to stand. They rolled out of the ring and stood for a bit trying to steady themselves on their feet as the remainder of the crowd applauded their valiant effort. The Boyz and Lita spent a few minutes with the crowd as the fans congratulated their efforts and fawned over their idols. 

Lita and Matt made their way over to Kelly and I holding each other up. I just about fell over because my knees were shaking so badly. Matt smiled at me as Kelly put out her hand to Lita. Lita accepted it graciously.

"Lita, that was so amazing. It was awesome seeing you kick Steph's butt like that!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Thanks. It did feel good seeing her laid out in the ring like that," Lita returned as she shook Kelly's hand. "And how are you?" she questioned me, holding her hand out to shake mine. I was stunned, I couldn't move. Kelly elbowed me. 

"I – I" I stuttered. Finally I was able to spit out the words. "I'm so happy to meet you Lita. I – I don't know what to say.

"Well, it's good to meet you," She replied as she leaned in to hug me. 

I was so star-struck that I didn't notice Kelly was talking to Matt. Suddenly, I heard Kelly speaking, "And this is my best friend Samantha, she's your biggest fan!"

"Oh really, well it's very nice to meet you." Matt added, turning his attention to me.

"Oh my gosh, Matt Hardy is talking to me!" I shrieked. I grabbed Kelly by her arms and started jumping up and down. "Kelly, Matt Hardy is talking to me!"

The next thing I saw was a mass of bright red hair as I heard the sweetest, softest voice. "Oh no Matt, what did you do now?"

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at Kelly. "I know that voice. Don't even tell me Jeff Hardy is standing there."

"Alright, Jeff Hardy is not standing beside you. It's the boogie man," she coyly returned. 

"Oh, thanks. If that's not a slam, I don't know what is." Jeff pouted his lips.

"Jeff, dearest. I'm sorry, I was just kidding," Kelly responded apologetically.

I turned and a big, bright smile met my eyes. "Hi, there. Are you okay?" He must have seen the look on my face.

"I love you Jeff!" I suddenly blushed as I realized the words that rushed from my mouth. I sat down as quickly as possible and lowered my head, too embarrassed to face him.

"Wow, thank you. You're the first one to confess that. Usually all the girls go for Matt." He turned to Matt, "You hear that, she loves me?"

I was so embarrassed. Kelly leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Samantha, come on. It's not that bad. They're gonna leave soon."

"Well, thanks for coming. We're glad you enjoyed the show." Matt said. "Come on guys, we've got to get going." Matt and Lita turned to walk away.

I looked up to see Matt and Lita walking away from us. I turned my head to see Jeff was still standing in front of us, smiling. I managed a slight smile through my embarrassment. I noticed that he had been staring at me the entire time.

"Well, bye. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He leaned forward to hug Kelly and then to hug me. It felt so great to be in his arms. He held me close and squeezed me tightly before letting go. Then he began to walk away, following Matt and Lita.

"Hey, Jeff!" I jumped up from my seat and called after him. He turned and jogged back over to us.

"I just, well, I wanted to invite you guys to dinner. I mean, as much as you travel, you must never eat a home-cooked meal and I'd be honored to cook for you." I could feel myself babbling. I wasn't even sure what I was saying anymore. 

Jeff simply smiled. "Thanks, that would be great. We haven't had a real meal in a while." He tilted his head upwards and I could tell that he was thinking. "Why don't you wait here for a little bit. Once the crowd has cleared, I'll come out and meet you guys and bring you backstage. Matt and I still need to shower and change."

"Great!" Kelly piped in. "We'll wait right here."

Jeff smiled, turned and ran up the ramp towards the Titan Tron. Before disappearing one last time, Jeff turned and shot us the guns.

I turned to face Kelly and just screamed. "We just met the Hardy Boyz!"

"Hell yeah, we did! And it seems as though Jeff took a distinct liking to you." She shot me a sly smile.

"What are you talking about? He's Jeff Hardy."

"And, your point?"

"Kelly, they're coming to my house! What was I thinking? I invited them to dinner. When was the last time I cooked?"

"It'll be fine. If you were so worried, why did you invite them?"

"I panicked, he was walking away and I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't even know what I was saying until after the fact."


	2. A Midnight Drive

Chapter 2: A Midnight Drive **__**

Chapter 2: A Midnight Drive

"Hi, are you two waiting for Jeff?" We turned to see Vince MacMahon standing before us. 

"Mr. MacMahon?" I jumped up from my chair.

"Hi, girls. Jeff said you were waiting for him and asked if I would show you backstage, so if you'll follow me, I'll show you to their dressing room." He put out his hands to help us over the barrier. Kelly and I accepted and hopped over the waist-high wall.

"Thank you, Mr. MacMahon."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. MacMahon" Kelly added. 

"Please, call me Vince and you're most welcome." He released our hands. "Follow me and I'll take you right to him." Mr. MacMahon turned towards the Titon Tron and began walking.

Kelly and I looked at each other in disbelief and started to follow Mr. MacMahon. He led us backstage, through hallways and loading docks, until he stopped in front of a big blue door. 

"Here we are," he exclaimed. He pounded on the door with his fist. 

The door slowly began to open and I had this nervous feeling building up in my stomach. I looked up and Matt was standing in the open doorway.

"Hi, Matt. Jeff sent me to retrieve these two." Mr. MacMahon informed Matt.

Matt looked us over, smiled and said "Hi there. I remember you two, come on in." He opened the door a bit more and stepped back to allow us to pass into the dressing room.

"Well, I've got to get back. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget the staff meeting was moved to four o'clock." Mr. MacMahon turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Okay, thanks. And thanks for escorting these two," Matt yelled after him. He closed the door, turned, and addressed us. "So, I'm Matt and you're . . . Samantha, right?" He motioned towards me. I nodded my head in agreement. "Now, who are you?" he looked over at Kelly.

"I'm Kelly," she smiled flirtatiously. 

"Well, hello Kelly." Matt returned her smile. "Jeff is still in the shower, but he should be out shortly."

Jeff walked into the room from around the corner, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. _God he is so hot_, I thought. I almost passed out. My heart was racing and suddenly I couldn't catch my breath.

"How y'all doing? I see Vince found you." He said toweling his wet hair. His sweet southern accent melted my heart. 

"Nice to see you dressed for company, bro." Matt said jokingly to his brother.

"Sorry, guys. I forgot to bring my bag in with me." Jeff said as he walked over to where Kelly and I were standing. "Matt and I were talking and we were so excited that you asked to cook us dinner. It's a bit late, so we thought, if you two were up to it, we'd all go out, but maybe later in the week we could do dinner. Is that okay with you?" Jeff was now standing directly in front of me and rubbed my arm. He had a cute, puppy dog look on his face. _How can I say no to him?_

"Yeah, that's fine, sounds fun." I managed to say. I looked at Kelly who was staring and Jeff and I. "What do you say, are you up for a night out?" I questioned her.

"Heck yeah, you know me, I'm always up for a night out." Kelly replied.

"Great, let me just finish getting ready," He bent over and grabbed the bag on the floor next to me, stood up and looked me in the eyes and said, "I'll be right out." He then turned and walked back into the bathroom with the bag.

"Well," Matt directed his attention to us. "He's going to be a few minutes, why don't you two have a seat?" He motioned to the leather couch behind us. Kelly and I turned to see the couch behind us. We took a step back and sat on the couch. Matt stepped forward and sat in the leather chair next to me.

"So, how long have you two been into wrestling?" Matt asked looking at me and then at Kelly. 

"Samantha's the real fan." Kelly answered.

"Oh, really," he questioned looking directly at me.

"Yeah, she's been into the WWF for a while now. She just recently got me hooked. It's so much fun."

Matt had directed his attention at me again. He wore a puzzled look. 

"My brother used to watch when we were younger. I just got into the habit of watching with him. I hadn't been interested in years, but one day I was just flipping through channels and Smackdown was on. It was great! You and Jeff were going against Edge and Christian for the titles again. I've been interested in wrestling ever since." I added.

"You mean to tell me that we are the reason you like wrestling," Jeff added as he came around the corner, fully dressed and ready to go. He almost startled me, but just the sound of his voice put me at ease.

"Well, I guess so. I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess you are." _How middle school is that? Now he's going to think that I'm desperate and trying to impress him,_ I thought.

"That's so great to hear. We love our fans, and I love hearing stories like that. We do this because we love it and if we can get someone else stoked about it, that's even better." Matt explained. He was so excited about it. It was adorable.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Jeff was now jumping up and down. _He has so much energy._

"Yeah, we're going. So much for patience." Matt answered.

"Jeff is right, It's getting late, we'd better go or we'll miss last call." Kelly added.

"So, what did you guys have in mind?" I questioned Matt and Jeff. My eyes stayed on Jeff. 

"Well, usually a bunch of us all go out to a bar together. Farooq and Bradshaw are gathering everyone to go to Sully's." Matt said, looking at each of us trying to judge our reactions.

"But, if you'd like to do something else, that's cool." Jeff added. It sounded more like a question.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go." Kelly was up off the couch before the words left her mouth.

I got up off the couch and Matt stood up from the chair. 

"Are you okay with that plan?" Jeff asked me. 

"Yeah, that sounds kewl. I mean, hello, we're hanging out with the Hardy Boyz, the APA, and other WWF Superstars, talk about a Bonus. We could be wrestling crocodiles and I'd still be like 'heck yeah!'"

"Alright then, let's go." Jeff walked over to Kelly and I, stood between us and put his arms around our shoulders.

We all left the building together and headed to the parking lot. 

"Maybe we should take separate cars in case you guys want to leave early. We stay out pretty late." Jeff said.

"That's probably a good idea. Kelly and I do have to work tomorrow morning." I added.

By this time, Kelly had caught up to Matt and they were walking ahead of us. Jeff still had his arm around my shoulder and Matt and Kelly had reached Matt's car. We caught up to them.

"We decided to take two cars. These two have to work tomorrow morning." Jeff began to explain.

"Alright, well, why don't Matt and I go together and you and Samantha can go together." Kelly jumped in.

__

I swear I'm gonna kill her. I shot her an angry look. _And hello, now who's desperate._

"You guys know how to get there, right? Well, we don't. So, we each should go with one of you." Kelly explained further.

"Alright then. Kelly you're with me. Which car are you two taking?" Matt asked.

"Samantha, why don't we take your car? That way if you guys have to leave, you don't have to come all the way back to the arena." Jeff said.

"That's kewl." I replied.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride to your car." Matt offered.

__

Matt is so sweet, I thought. "It's okay, my car is like two blocks away. You don't mind a brief stroll, do you Jeff?"

No, that's cool with me, let's go." Jeff replied.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Matt said. "You ready?" He asked Kelly.

"Yeah."

"Don't have too much fun, y'all." I smiled cleverly at Kelly. Jeff and I turned and began walking to my car. Kelly and Matt got into Matt's blue Mustang convertible and drove away.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Jeff and I walked down the street. Finally, his sweet voice broke the silence. 

"Do you live in the city? He asked.

"No, I live about an hour west."

"Are you sure you want to go out? I mean, it's midnight already. And you have a drive ahead of you." Jeff asked.

__

He is so considerate! "I see, you're just trying to get rid of me." I took a bit of a chance trying to kid with him.

"You caught me." His face was expressionless. Suddenly he broke out into laughter. He must have seen the worried look on my face. "I'm just kidding with you." He confessed.

"Well, here we are." We had reached my car. Jeff removed his arm from my shoulder. I took out my keys and unlocked my door. Jeff opened my door. I got into the driver's seat and Jeff closed my door.

Jeff began walking around the car to the passenger's door. He was almost to the door when I leaned across the passenger's seat and unlocked the door. He opened the door, slid into the seat, and closed the door. "Hey, thanks." He turned and smiled at me.

"Well, how else were you going to get into my car? Thank you for opening my door for me. That was really sweet."

"I am a gentleman, you know." He replied. 

"You do know how to get there, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really easy to get to."

"I hate driving in the city, it makes me really nervous, especially with all the construction."

"If you're uncomfortable, I wouldn't mind driving. Hold on just a minute." He opened the door, got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand to help me out of the car and escorted me to the passenger side. He didn't release my hand until I was settled into the passenger's seat. He then closed my door and ran back to the driver's side, got in and closed the door. He started the car and my CD player began playing one of my Pearl Jam CDs.

"Oh, I love Pearl Jam!" He practically screamed.

"So, do I."

Jeff backed the car out of the parking spot and continued driving us to Sully's. After a moment, we were both singing along with the CD. Jeff reached over and lightly placed his hand on my leg. He seemed almost unsure about it. I placed my hand over his to reassure him. I looked over to see a relieved smile on his face. I spent the rest of the drive staring at him, studying him and smiling.


	3. A Night on the Town

Chapter 3: A Night on the Town **__**

Chapter 3: A Night on the Town

When Jeff pulled up at Sully's, Matt's mustang was already parked out front. Matt and Kelly were nowhere to be seen. _They must already be inside._ Jeff turned off the car and was on my side of the car with my door open and his hand out to help me out before I even realized it.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are most welcome, my lady," he replied. 

__

My lady! My lady! Oh my God! I know he's just saying it to be polite, but Jeff Hardy just called me **his** lady!

We entered the bar and immediately a rowdy group of men hollered at us. It was such an odd sight, three tables full of men, and in the middle of them all was Kelly – laughing, smiling, and dancing with the whole lot of them. _Kelly, you are so crazy. I'll be carrying her out of this bar by the end of the night. At least she's having fun._

"Are you alright? Is this okay? Did you want to go somewhere else?" Jeff worriedly inquired.

His sweet accent caught my attention and I returned his questions with an endearing smile. "I'm great! Everyone looks like they're having so much fun." I yelled over the music.

Jeff placed his hand on the small of my back and proceeded to lead me through the room, towards the raucous group of men and Kelly. The DJ played a slow song and Kelly now had the attention of all the men as she danced seductively from table to table. _Note to self: Videotape Kelly's seductive striptease and play for her at the height of the hangover hell she's sure to feel tomorrow._

"Nice to see you could make it, Jeff." Bradshaw said.

"Hey, Jeff." Chris Jericho added.

__

Oh my God, Chris Jericho!

"Jeff! It's about time, What took y'all so long?" Matt asked.

Kelly came over to me and whispered in my ear, "These guys are too much fun!"

"You look like you're having fun. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, of course I know what I'm doing. You worry too much." Kelly responded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because someone got the wrong impression." I tried to explain.

"I'll be fine. And for a change of subject, how was the drive over?" She had a playful grin on her face.

"It was good. Jeff is a real gentleman."

"And?"

"And what?

"Well, what happened? What did you talk about?" _She is worse than the Spanish Inquisition._

"We didn't really talk about anything. He put his hand on my leg, but that's it."

"I knew it! What did I tell you?"

By this time, Jeff had gone over to talk to the other WWF Superstars. He must have seen me roll my eyes as Kelly went off, talking about her newly found status as the "all-knowing Kelly." 


	4. The Perfect Kiss

Chapter 4: The Perfect Kiss **__**

Chapter 4: The Perfect Kiss

The next thing I knew, Jeff was right behind me. I could feel the warmth of his body pressed against my back, his tender touch as he lightly squeezed my arm to let me know he was there. Feeling his breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear sent shivers through my entire body and my knees buckled. "Would you like to dance?" Jeff asked.

"I would love to," I responded, not daring to look at him.

"Would you excuse us please?" He asked Kelly as he took my hand in his.

"By all means, Jeff." Again Kelly was giving me her coy little smile. I knew what that smile meant, she was reading something into Jeff and I.

Jeff placed one hand on the small of my back and led me to the dance floor. Once we reached the middle of the floor, he turned me to face him, pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck. 

"Thank you. You really saved me. Once Kelly gets started, she just keeps going." I said staring at Jeff's chest. I could feel the eyes of the other Superstars and Kelly focused on us.

"Sam, can I ask you a question? And will you answer me honestly?"

"Of course you can. What's up?

"Is everything alright? I mean, have I done something to make you uncomfortable in any way?"

The words came at me like a freight train and my heart began racing. "Yes, I mean, no! You haven't made me uncomfortable. You've been great!" I raced to get the words out of my mouth.

Jeff placed his hand beneath my chin and gently raised my head until our eyes met. "Then perhaps you can explain to me why you have hardly looked in my direction since we got here?"

I sheepishly tried to answer him. I was whispering and saw Jeff straining to hear me. "I am so sorry. I mean, well, it's just that… Jeff," I started again. "You have to understand, I have dreamt about meeting you for so long, and this has all been so amazing. It just hasn't registered yet. I'm still a bit overloaded. I haven't quite adjusted. I never thought I'd get to meet you, never mind be here dancing with you. I'm still in shock, I'm just waiting to wake up and find it's another fantasy."

Jeff flashed me an endearing smile - it melted my heart. He lightly brushed his hand across my cheek. I felt him lightly pull my face closer to his. He pressed his lips to mine and what began as a gentle kiss turned into pure passion as the rest of the people in the bar fell away and all that remained was Jeff and I locked in the embrace. When we finally separated, his lips lingered on mine. It took a moment to realize where we were. Jeff and I stared into each other's eyes. The crowd was silent but soon erupted into laughter. The sound of catcalls and sly comments suddenly interrupted our gaze. I glanced over Jeff's shoulder to see the group of Superstars pointing at us and slapping each other on the shoulder, generally having a good time at our expense. Kelly was practically standing on a table, straining to see over the group of men. Once she figured out what was going on, she too was yelling at the top of her lungs. 

Jeff turned his head to see the exited crowd. As he turned his attention back to me, he let out a chuckle at the sight. I looked at him, cocked my head a bit to the side and listened to the sounds inside the bar. "The song ended."

Jeff listened to the music for a moment. "You're right, I didn't notice. I guess we must look pretty funny." He chuckled again.

"It might explain why we drew such a crowd." I began to laugh along with him. Jeff hugged me close to him and I rested my head on his chest. _Wow, that was amazing! He is so strong. I love being in his arms!_

Jeff slowly released me from his embrace and led me back to the group of Superstars. Kelly was by my side as soon as we got to the table, pulling me across the room towards the ladies bathroom. I glanced back across the bar to see the other Superstars laughing and giving Jeff a hard time about what had just happened between us on the dance floor. The door to the ladies bathroom hadn't even closed when Kelly began questioning me. 

"Alright, girlie, explain. How did Jeff Hardy's tongue end up down your throat?"

"I don't know. One minute we're standing there, talking. The next minute we're caught up in a passionate embrace."

"Girl, I want details! How was it? Come on, tell me!" Kelly now had me by the arms and was practically yelling in my face.

"It was…unbelievable." I sighed. "It was sweet and gentle, yet intense and passionate. It was the perfect kiss. I can still feel it on my lips." I was on cloud nine, wandering in a romantic daze.

Kelly sighed. "Well, it must have been something cause you're out there. I knew he liked you." Now she was just boasting. I kept my mouth shut and let her have her moment of glory.

"So, how are things going with Matt?" _Enough of the bragging, time for a change of subject. They looked pretty cozy out there._

"Good." She had a smile from ear to ear. "He is so much fun! I expected him to be so serious, but we're having a great time."

"And are the sparks flying?" I chuckled at the thought. Even if there were no interest between them, Kelly would at least have fun. Her thinking was _why waste a good time?_

"Maybe. We've been dancing and doing shots. I've been hanging on him a bit and he doesn't seem to mind." She paused. "But it's nothing compared to the raging fire between you and Jeff. She laughed.

"Alright, we should get back. We wouldn't want them to forget about us." Kelly and I headed back to the group of men. I caught Jeff's eyes as we walked towards them. Kelly stopped at the first of the men in our group. I smiled at Jeff and lowered my eyes, breaking the gaze as Kelly began speaking.

"Samantha, this is Farooq. Farooq, this is Samantha." I turned my attention to the large man in front of me. I extended my hand to shake his. He met it with a strong, firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." He said as he released my hand. 

"Nice to meet you too." 

A tall man with long, dark hair came over and hugged me. "There's no need for such formality." He said as he released me. I recognized the man as Bradshaw of the APA. "We're all friends here." He handed me a beer and said, "drink up."

Kelly led me through the group and introduced me to the rest of the men. All of them were very nice.

I was talking with Edge and Christian when I felt a pair of hands rest lightly on my hips and heard Jeff whisper into my ear, "Would you like to step outside for a minute?"

I turned to see him. "Sure." I turned back to Edge and Christian and excused myself. I turned back to Jeff and he took my hand in his and led me out of the bar.

"Walk with me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful out." We began walking down the street. There was a slight breeze and the sounds of the city were all around us. I shivered as a chill raced through my body.

Jeff wrapped his arm around me. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got a chill." We continued walking and Jeff kept his arm around me.

"How long have you lived here?" 

"Goodness, forever. I grew up here."

"Does your family still live here?"

"Yeah, my mom lives about half an hour away from me. It's nice, we still see each other all the time but we have very separate lives. She's always been there for me though."

"And your dad?" He asked.

"He lives in Washington, I think. I don't know, truth be told I don't really care."

"I take it you two aren't close."

I stopped walking. "Jeff, I'd rather not talk about it."

He turned to me. I could see the look on his face. I have never seen anyone look so concerned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, it's just difficult for me to talk about."

"I understand." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Maybe we should get back."

"Yeah, Kelly and I should head home. We'll never get up tomorrow." We turned and headed back to the bar. I went back inside to find Kelly. Jeff waited outside. When I found her, I lightly tugged on Kelly's arm. "Kelly, we have to go. It's getting late and we still have a drive to get home." I headed back outside and Kelly followed with Matt. As we left the bar, we said goodbye to the other Superstars.


	5. Driving

Chapter 5: Driving **__**

Chapter 5: Driving

Jeff took my keys from me, unlocked and opened my door for me. "Samantha, I'm really glad I got to meet you."

"Me too, Jeff. I had a great time, thanks for inviting us." I shyly looked at the ground. 

Kelly and Matt were practically all over each other. _I guess they hit it off._

"Um, would you like to come to the Smackdown taping tomorrow?" Jeff asked me. "I would really like to see you if you don't already have plans."

"I'd like that." I replied.

"Great! I'll leave the tickets in your name at the Will Call booth." Jeff turned his attention to Matt and Kelly who were still in a passionate embrace. "I'm sure Matt would like to see Kelly too." I turned to see them.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that just as much. They seemed to really hit it off." I chuckled lightly. All of a sudden, it was a bit awkward. 

"Alright you two, break it up. We have to go." I hollered at Matt and Kelly. They broke away from each other. 

"Okay, okay. Geez, what a friend you are." Kelly yelled back at me. Matt and her exchanged a quick kiss before he helped her into the car. 

I turned back to Jeff. He hugged me close to him. "Drive safely." He kissed me briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"'Til tomorrow." I got into the car and Jeff closed the door. I started the car and backed out of the parking space. As we started to drive away, Matt and Jeff wave at us. Kelly waved back. 

As soon as we hit the highway, Kelly was snoring in the passenger's seat. I started my Pearl Jam CD and began daydreaming about the time I had just spent with Jeff. Images of our time together flooded my brain – dancing alone in the middle of the bar, walking along the street with his arms around me, me resting my head on his chest as he held me in his arms, kissing me. I could still smell his cologne, feel him on my skin, taste him on my lips. After about 20 minutes, I had to force myself to stop smiling because my jaw was beginning to hurt.


	6. Unexpected Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, WWFE or Titan Sports, nor am I in any way affiliated with the previously stated

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, WWFE or Titan Sports, nor am I in any way affiliated with the previously stated. Chapter 6: Unexpected Call

I was awaken by the phone ringing on my nightstand. I rolled over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Samantha there?"

"This is Sam."

"Oh, hi Samantha. It's Jeff."

"Jeff?" _How did he get my phone number? "Oh, hi. What's up?"_

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you."

_I must still be dreaming, did Jeff Hardy just say that he was thinking of me? I grinned from ear to ear. I turned over in my bed and looked out my window. The sun was shining brightly and I could hear the traffic in the street. "What time is it?"_

"It's about one o'clock in the afternoon."

"What?! One o'clock?" I screeched into the phone as I threw the sheets from my body."Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be late. Jeff, hun . . . I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go. I'm going to be late for work."

"That's okay, I understand. How long are you working today?" Jeff inquired. His voice was so sweet, it was like he was sorry that he had called, knowing that it kept me from getting ready for work. 

"I'm there 2-4 this afternoon. It's not very long, I just have to go in for a meeting."

"Um, well I was calling to ask if you would like to come to the Smackdown taping tonight?" Jeff asked me. "I would really like to see you . . . if you aren't busy." He nervously added.

"I'd like that." I replied.

"Great! I'll leave the tickets in your name at the Will Call booth. Samantha . . . do you think that Kelly would be able to come? I'm sure Matt would like to see her too." He added. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that just as much. They seemed to really hit it off." I chuckled lightly. All of a sudden, it was a bit awkward.

"Alright, well I guess I should let you go. Don't work too hard."

"Yeah, I should get a move on. I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait. Bye Samantha."

My heart was racing. "Bye Jeff." I waited until I heard Jeff put down the receiver before I hung up my phone. 

I showered, dried off and dried and styled my hair. I started to apply my makeup and then I called Kelly. The line rang 2, 3, 4 times. _Kelly, pick up your phone. Where the heck are you? _

All of a sudden I heard Kelly's voice. "Yellow?"

"Kelly! I thought you were never going to answer the phone."

"Well, hello to you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking." She retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry. Hi, how are you?

"I'm good. What's up? I thought you had to work."

"I do, I'm just getting ready. I was calling because I wanted to know if you had plans for tonight."

"No, not yet. James called, I guess a bunch of people are going down to the bar."

"Oh, well I thought maybe you might want to go with me to the Smackdown taping."

"How did you get tickets? They have been sold out for months!" I could hear her jumping around her apartment.

"I'll explain later, I'm late for work. Do you want to come with or not?"

"Heck, yeah girl!! Are you crazy?"

"Alright. I have to work until four. Why don't you meet me at my house at 4:30? I want to change before we go."

"Kewl."

"See you later." I hung up the receiver and put the finishing touches on my makeup. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

A few hours later I met Kelly at my front door.

"Hey chicky. How was work?" Kelly inquired.

I put my key into the door, unlocked and opened the door. "It was okay. The meeting was still going, but I told them I had to leave. No way I was going to be late for Smackdown. I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

We walked into my apartment. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to change real quick." I yelled to Kelly as I walked down the hallway and she closed the front door.

I flipped through the clothes in my closet. _What to wear? What to wear? I came across a silver metallic halter-top. __Perfect, the Lita look, comfortable and sexy._

I took the halter-top from the closet and laid it out on my bed. I rummaged through my drawers until I found my black low-riding cargo pants. I laid them out on the bed with the halter-top. _Now all I need is a black thong and I'm set. I found the thong I was looking for and changed from the dress suit that I had been wearing into the outfit I had laid out on my bed.I sat at my dressing table and let my hair down. I ran my brush through it quickly. I touched up my makeup and headed back down the hallway, towards the living room where Kelly was sitting watching tv._

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. On my way back to the living room I picked up the box of crackers from the counter.

I tossed a bottle of water to Kelly on the couch. "You ready?" I asked.

Kelly picked up the bottle of water from the couch and turned her head to look at me. "Hello, Lita. Girl, you look great! Jeff is going to fall in love with you." She said as she got up from the couch and we headed out the door.

I locked my door and we started walking to my car. "Speaking of Jeff, can you explain to me how Jeff got my phone number?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure." She seemed to shy away from the question. 

"Really. For a minute I almost thought that you might have given it to him." I said, paying close attention to her reaction. Kelly didn't say anything. We got into the car and began the drive to Boston. 

After a few minutes, Kelly turned to me. "Sam, I didn't give your number to Jeff . . . but I did give it to Matt to pass along to Jeff."

I glanced over at her. "Whatever possessed you to do that?"

"You and Jeff really seemed to like each other. And I know you, you so shy. I knew you wouldn't give him your number. Matt and I were talking about how cute you two were and he mentioned that Jeff was really shy too. So I gave Matt your phone number to give to Jeff. He was going to tell Jeff that you slipped it to him because you were too embarrassed to give it to directly to Jeff. "

"So now he's going to think I'm the biggest dork in the world, that I can't even give a guy I like my number."

"I'm sure he doesn't think you're a dork. Besides, Matt must have told him the truth by now, they are brothers after all."


	7. Thinking of You

Chapter 7: Thinking of You   
We arrived at the Fleet Center at about 7pm and proceeded to the Will Call booth. The ticketing agent called one of   
the security staff to escort us to our seats. The security officer was leading us through hallways away from the crowds.   
He stopped in front of the same blue door Mr. MacMahon had lead us to the night before. Again, I felt my nerves   
acting up.  
  
The security officer knocked on the door and a voice that I recognized as Matt's yelled through the door. "Come in."  
The security officer opened the door and held it open so that Kelly and I could pass through the doorway. Matt and   
Lita were sitting on a couch across the room. Matt got up and walked over to Kelly and kissed her. When they broke   
apart, Matt greeted me. "Hey there, Samantha. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good thanks. How are you doing?"  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Kelly questioned.  
  
"He went down the hall to get some water." Matt answered.  
  
"Who are we talking about?" I heard Jeff's sweet voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly kissed   
my neck.  
  
I turned around to see him. "Hi, you."  
  
"Hi. How was work?"  
  
"It was okay. Thank you so much for inviting us."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you could make it." He motioned towards the couch behind us indicating that we   
should sit. Matt and Kelly had already taken a seat on the couch and Matt was introducing Kelly to Lita.   
  
I moved towards the couch and Jeff tugged slightly on my arm. I turned back to face him. He was looking me up and   
down. Jeff leaned toward me and whispered in my ear. "You look amazing."  
  
I pulled back, looked in his eyes and smiled coyly. "Thank you, hun." I leaned toward him and kissed him lightly on   
the cheek. I turned back around and Jeff led me to an oversized black leather chair. He sat down and pulled me down   
to sit on top of him.   
  
"Hey Lita." Jeff interrupted the conversation Lita, Kelly, and Matt were having. "I would like you to meet   
Samantha." Jeff looked back at me. "Samantha, this is Lita."  
  
"Hi. It's nice to see you again." Lita said offering a small wave.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Well it's nice to see you've gotten your voice back." Lita chuckled.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was a bit star struck."  
  
"I understand. I could hardly breath when I met most of these guys for the first time. And I like that outfit."  
  
Someone knocked on the door as I thanked Lita for the compliment. "Come in!" Matt yelled.  
  
Edge entered the room dressed in his wrestling tights and his long black vinyl jacket. "Hey Hardys, hey Lita." Matt,   
Jeff, and Lita greeted Edge.   
  
"Edge, this is Kelly." Matt introduced Kelly to Edge. Edge walked toward her and extended his hand to shake it.   
Kelly accepted.  
  
"And this is Samantha." Jeff piped in.   
  
Edge turned and extended his hand to me. I accepted it. He has a nice, strong handshake. He's gentle though. I   
thought as I released his hand.  
  
"Nice to actually meet you. You guys came out with us last night, right?" Edge questioned, shifting his eyes from   
Kelly to me.  
  
"Yeah, it was awesome!" Kelly said.  
  
"I knew I recognized you." He looked at me. "You two looked great out there on the dance floor."  
  
I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I began blushing. I turned away from him.   
  
"So, are you guys ready for tonight?" Edge asked Matt and Jeff.   
  
"Yeah! I get to huricanrana Christian." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah well, you better get ready. We're up soon." Edge walked out of the room.   
  
"I'll see you guys in a few minutes. I gotta go change." Lita said as she got up and left the room.  
  
"He's right, we better get ready." Jeff said to Matt. "We'll go change and then Jerry will take you girls down to your   
seats."  
  
"Jerry? As in Jerry The King Lawler?" I said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kelly added.   
  
"Alright." I got off of Jeff to let him get up from the chair. He got up and proceeded into the bathroom. Matt got up   
off the couch and followed his brother.   
  
Kelly tiptoed to the doorway Matt and Jeff had gone through. When she was satisfied that they had left the room,   
Kelly began as she walked back to the couch "I told you Jeff liked you. So, Jeff is how you got tickets?"  
  
"Yes. He called me this afternoon and asked if I wanted to come. Then he asked if you could come along. Apparently,   
Matt really wanted to see you."  
  
"He is great!" She whispered.   
  
"You two are all over each other."  
  
"Oh, look who's talking, lap warmer." Kelly retorted.   
  
"Hey now, me sitting on Jeff's lap is way different from you and Matt shoving your tongues down each other's throat   
every five seconds."  
  
"And did you forget about that bout of tonsil hockey on the dance floor last night?"  
  
Just then Matt and Jeff returned from the other room. "Kell, come with me to grab some water?" Matt said.  
  
Kelly jumped up from the chair. "Sure, let's go." Matt took her hand and they left the room holding hands.  
  
Jeff walked over and sat on the couch. He offered his hand to me and I took his hand in mine. He tugged slightly on   
my hand. "Join me over here?"  
  
I moved to sit next to him on the couch. Jeff looked into my face. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" I answered looking up at him.  
  
"I'm good. I'm really glad you came tonight. I thought about you all day. I was thinking about last night."  
  
I could feel myself blushing. I couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what to say Jeff."  
  
"Samantha, when I'm with you I feel totally comfortable. I feel like I could share anything with you. I've never felt   
that with anyone other than Matt and my dad. I have something that I'd like you to read." Jeff pulled a folded piece of   
paper from his pocket and handed it to me. He then stood and started towards the door. "I'm going to check on Lita so   
I'll leave you to read in peace. I'll be right back." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
I opened the paper. There were small drawings along the margins of the paper. The writing on the page appeared to   
be a letter. To me? I began reading the words.  
  
Dearest Samantha,  
  
It's 5am and I can't sleep. As I lie here in this bed, you are all I can think of. I know that we just met, but I   
feel this connection to you. There is so much that I want to say to you, but I cannot find the words. I have   
written something for you, something I hope conveys the way I feel about you.  
  
Soulful Understanding  
I look into your eyes and I get lost. I see myself - everything that I am, everything I want to be.  
In you I see the best of me. My hopes and dreams, the goodness and humility are reflected in your face.  
I see the kind, soulful gaze of a beautiful woman – a woman who can see into the depths of my soul.  
You look at me and it's as though you know me in that instant. I can hide nothing from you.  
Your kind eyes reflect the love in your heart. You have a deeper understanding of people than ever I've   
seen. You feel their pain, their joy. It's as though you share everything that they are.   
  
I know that we have only met, but already there is so much that I truly love about you. I would like to get to   
know you better. I am convinced that you would be good for me. And if we could be nothing more than   
friends, I would be honored just to know you.  
  
Please take a minute to think about how you feel towards me and know that I have fallen for you.   
  
Lovingly Yours,   
Jeff  
  
I held the letter against my chest and screamed. "He really does like me! He is so sweet and I know that there is so   
much to him. He's such a complex person, and yet so open. I can't believe this – Jeff Hardy likes me!  
  
Then it struck me. Now what do I do? Here's this unbelievable, sweet guy that I have loved for years. And   
now he's telling me he's fallen for me. Am I dreaming? Am I crazy? This can't be happening.  
  
  



	8. Can We Really Be Together?

  
Chapter 8: Can We Really Be Together?  
Just then the door opened. I folded the letter and stuffed it into my pants pocket. I looked towards the door   
as Kelly and Matt entered the room followed by Jeff and Lita.  
  
"What are you doing in here all by yourself, girlie?" Kelly asked.   
  
"Oh, I was just thinking . . . about how I can't wait to see Smackdown. There's nothing like WWF Live."   
I answered. That was a sloppy answer. Kelly's sure to know there's something going on.  
  
Sure enough, the look in Kelly's eyes probed my face for answers. She didn't ask though. "I know what   
you mean. The crowd makes it a great experience! Watching it on television is all well and good, but   
seeing the wrestlers in the ring live is so much better." Kelly said as they all moved back towards the   
couch. Jeff sat in the oversized chair again. Lita sat on one side of me on the couch, while Kelly and Matt   
sat on the other.   
  
You can always count on Kelly to be discreet. Granted it will be the Spanish Inquisition later, but right   
now I'm grateful she didn't let on.  
  
"I ran into Jerry along the way. He was going to stop into Kat's dressing room and then he's going to   
come by and take you two to your seats." Jeff said.  
  
I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look at him. I don't know what to say to him. Tell him the letter   
was beautiful, that you've loved him for years and that you're happy he feels the same. Tell him that of   
course you'd like to try and be more than friends. Why is this so difficult? Why can't I just tell him I love   
him? This is getting ridiculous, just tell the man! Again, I was fighting with my thoughts.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jerry walked into the room. "Hey guys."   
  
"Hey Jerry" Matt, Jeff, and Lita said.   
  
"This is Kelly and Sam." Matt said as Jerry extended his hands to Kelly and me to shake.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. Are you ready for Smackdown?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can't wait!" Kelly said.  
  
"Well, we had better go. It's about to start." Jerry took our hands as he helped us from the couch.  
  
"Matt, Lita, we should go too. We should find Edge and Christian to go over the match. We can walk with   
you guys to the curtain." Jeff, Matt, and Lita stood.  
  
"That's a good idea." Matt said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Lita said.  
  
We all left the room, Matt and Kelly leading us. Jerry and Lita talking to each other, inputting into Matt   
and Kelly's conversation every so often. Jeff and I were at the back of the group, following the others in   
silence.  
  
Jeff turned to face me and tugged on my arm slightly, indicating for me to stop walking. "The letter was   
too much, wasn't it? It's too soon. I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have given it to you."  
  
I stopped Jeff from saying anything more. "Jeff, I loved the letter. It was sweet and honest. I've wanted a   
letter like that my whole life. I still can't believe it came from you. . . to me."  
  
Jeff's eyes were searching my face. He was looking for an answer to his question. What will happen with   
us?  
  
"I have loved you for so long. I have dreamt of this moment. But this is reality and things like this don't   
happen to people like me."  
  
"What do you mean people like you." He questioned.  
  
"I mean people like me, normal people. People who don't know what fame is, or what it's like to be in the   
limelight. I know that you think you're a normal person, but your profession makes you more than that.   
To many you are a celebrity, a hero, you are what people strive to be, what they wish they could be. I have   
wanted to be a part of your life for a long time, but now I'm not sure how to handle it or even if I can   
handle it."  
  
Jeff placed his hand on my arm. "Okay, wait just a minute. You said that you have loved me for a long   
time. Is that true? Do you still love me?" He asked.  
  
I looked at the ground and paused for a moment. "Yes, I do. Even more so since we met."  
  
Again, he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so that our eyes met. He stroked my   
cheek with his hand. "Then that is all we need to worry about right now. You are a strong person and you   
can handle anything. . . and, it's not like you'd be doing this on your own, I'm here." He leaned in and   
kissed me. "So, what do you say? Can I call you my girlfriend?  
  
I swear this man can kiss? "Baby, you can call me whatever you like."  
  
"Then it's official, Samantha Hardy is my girlfriend." Jeff exclaimed.  
  
  



	9. SmackDown

  
Chapter 9: Smackdown  
Jeff and I caught up to Matt, Kelly, Lita, and Jerry at the curtains behind the Titan tron. They were talking   
to Edge and Christian about the upcoming match.  
  
"Sorry guys, we really had to talk." Jeff said as we approached the crowd. All eyes were centered on us.  
  
"That's okay, but I have to get these two to their seats." Jerry said as he extended his arms to Kelly and I.   
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Sure enough." Kelly said as Jerry's music hit. Jerry began walking through the curtains.  
  
"Wait a sec. We're going down the ramp? No one ever said anything about going down the ramp." I   
yelled over the music. What if I trip and fall? "Can't one of the security officers take us?"  
  
Jeff stepped towards me. "Calm down, it's okay. You look amazing, they're going to love you. Besides   
this isn't televised. You'll be fine and I'll see you after the show." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I   
could feel everyone staring at us, but I didn't care.  
  
Jerry began walking again and Kelly and I went with him. As we started down the ramp, the crowd   
erupted into cheers for Jerry. I could see us on the big screen above the ring in the center of the arena.   
Kelly was on Jerry's left and I was on his right. I could tell Kelly was enjoying herself, giving the crowd   
pouty, sultry looks. Other than my constant fear that I would fall flat on my face in front of all these   
people, I was having fun too. I have to admit to that. I always wondered what this would be like. To be a   
WWF Diva. . . to walk down from the Titan tron as thousands of fans cheered for me. It was such a rush!   
  
Before I knew it, we were off the ramp and Jerry was helping Kelly and I over the barrier to our seats -   
front row center again. Jeff sure knows how to hook a girl up! Jerry took his seat at the announcer's table   
and Smackdown began.  
  



	10. Weekend Visit

Chapter 10: Weekend Visit  
A few months later, Jeff and Matt were coming to Boston to visit for a weekend. Kelly and I went to the   
airport to meet them.   
  
"Kelly, I can't wait to see Jeff. It's been so long." I said as we walked towards the gate.  
  
"I know, almost four months. But at least you get to talk to Jeff all the time."  
  
I felt bad for Kelly. I honestly thought that she and Matt would work out. Lately, they have been fighting a   
lot. According to her, they hardly talk anymore. She tries to act as though she's not affected, but I know it   
hurts her. Jeff says it's killing Matt. I don't know what to do though. I almost feel guilty for being so   
happy with Jeff. He's wonderful - considerate, caring, funny. He's pretty much everything I've ever   
wanted in a boyfriend, except for the fact that I hardly see him. We talk at least twice a week though.   
Somehow it all works.  
  
"Are things any better with you two?" I asked as we sat at the gate awaiting their plane's arrival.  
  
I could see the tears building up in her eyes. "I don't know. We're still fighting all the time, it's not even   
about anything. It's stupid stuff, things like why we hardly talk. One of us is always out doing something.   
Maybe it's just the long distance thing. I don't know."  
  
"Well, at least he's making an effort to improve things. Matt wouldn't be coming if he didn't want to,   
especially since he knows he couldn't come here and not see you."  
  
"I hope you're right." She added solemnly.  
  
The flight attendant opened the door to the gate. The plane had landed and they were ready to de-plane.   
Kelly and I stared at the door, waiting to see Matt and Jeff. Of course they were the last two off the plane.  
  
"There they are!" I jumped up from my seat as I saw Matt and Jeff walking down the jet walk. Kelly stood   
and I waved to them as they continued walking. As they walked through the doorway, I ran to Jeff. He   
dropped his bag by his side and we embraced one another.   
  
"I missed you baby." Jeff whispered as we embraced.  
  
"I missed you too, hun." I said as we separated. "I can't believe you're really here and you're all mine for   
the next two days."  
  
Kelly had now joined us. "Hi Matt." She and Matt kissed briefly.  
  
"Hi Kelly." Matt said as they broke apart.  
  
Jeff and I looked at each other. They were so somber. "Well. . . we should go." Jeff said as he picked up   
his bag.  
  
"Hey there, Matt. How are you?" I asked as I stepped towards him and hugged him.  
  
"I've been better, but I'm okay." He responded.  
  
I don't think he's smiled yet. That's so not like him. If nothing else, you can always count on Matt having   
a smile at all times. This is pretty bad.  
  
We began walking out of the airport. Jeff and I held hands as we walked out to the car. No one said   
anything. When we got to the car, I unlocked the trunk so that Matt and Jeff could put their bags inside. I   
went to the driver's side to unlock the doors, as Kelly just stood by the rear passenger door. She was   
staring off into space and she didn't look happy.  
  
"Hey hun, do you want me to drive?" Jeff asked as he closed the trunk and began walking over to me.  
  
"Thanks baby." I said as I handed the keys to him. We walked around the car to the passenger's side. Jeff   
opened my door, waited until I was seated, and closed my door. He then opened the rear passenger door   
and waited until Kelly was seated in the back seat. He closed the door behind her and walked back around   
the car to the driver's seat. Matt got into the back seat and Jeff got into the driver's seat. Jeff started the   
car and I leaned over and kissed him. God, I forgot how good this felt! I gasped for air as we broke apart.  
  
As we were driving down the highway, I could see Kelly in the passenger side rear view mirror. She was   
upset, actually she looked angry, staring out the window. They hadn't said a word since we left the   
airport. This is not good. "So, how's your dad doing?" I asked, hoping to break the silence.  
  
"He's good. He asked about you." Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You're about the only thing Jeff talks about. Wouldn't you be curious?" Matt interjected.  
  
"Oh babe, you really talk about me?"  
  
"Of course I do. He can't wait to meet you."  
  
"He's promoting a new show. We're going down there next week after the Smackdown taping to help."   
Matt added.  
  
"That's kewl. What nice sons you are to help your dad out." I glanced at the rear view mirror again. Kelly   
was still staring out the window.  
  
"What's Lita up to this weekend?" I asked.  
  
"She's at home this weekend. Her, Shannon, and Shane were going to go to the Amusement Park." Jeff   
answered.  
  
Matt didn't add anything.   
  
"Are you sure that she can survive a whole weekend without you?" Kelly snipped, turning her attention to   
Matt.  
  
Matt turned to Kelly. "Kelly, I told you. There is nothing going on with me and Lita. She's just a friend,   
we've known her for years. You know that."  
  
"Kelly, she's been our best friend since we were running Omega," Jeff added.  
  
I put my hand on Jeff's arm. "Hun, don't. This is between them."  
  
"I know, but. . ."  
  
"Babe, I understand, but it's not our place." I interrupted him.  
  
"That's okay, Sam. We're done." Kelly said.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I can't ignore her, she's part of Team Xtreme and she's my best friend."   
Matt argued.  
  
"I didn't say to ignore her, but you're always with her. She lives one town over. She's your girlfriend in   
the WWF. Not to mention that she really was your girlfriend at one point. And you want me to believe   
that there's nothing going on between you two?" Kelly yelled back at Matt.  
  
"Yes, because I told you there is nothing going on with me and Lita. "  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of trouble believing that." Kelly said.  
  
Nothing was said for the rest of the drive to my apartment. Once we arrived at my apartment, Matt and   
Jeff took their bags from the trunk and followed me into my apartment. Kelly followed behind.  
  
"Alright guys, follow me." I said as I began down the hallway. I stopped in front of one of the guest rooms   
and opened the door. "Unkay, you two are rooming together. The bathroom is right next door. There are   
towels and washcloths in the closet. Kelly is staying in the room across the hall, and my room is at the end   
of the hall on the left." Matt and Jeff entered the room and put their bags down on their respective beds.   
"If you need anything, just let me know. Other than that, make yourselves at home. I'm going to check on   
Kelly, so I'll leave you two to unpack." I left the room, closing the door behind me and walked back down   
the hallway to find Kelly. She was seated on the couch in the living room. I sat beside her.   
  
  



	11. Checking on Kelly

Chapter 11: Checking on Kelly  
"How are you doing?" I asked.   
  
"Sam, would you take me home please?"  
  
"I thought you were going to stay here this weekend."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. You saw what happened in the car? We need our separate spaces,   
being so close could make things worse." Kelly replied.  
  
"Kel, I didn't realize things were this bad. How long has it been like this?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Well, just after they left Boston, Matt and I were just like you and Jeff - loving, sweet, it was perfect. I   
don't know what happened after that. It was like he had less and less time for me and he didn't really   
seem to have an interest in what was going on with me. He just wasn't around and I turned into a nagging   
witch."  
  
"Do you really think Matt's having an affair with Lita?"  
  
"Of course not. I know they're just friends. I'm jealous, she gets to do everything with him. I don't know   
why I accuse him, maybe I'm just trying to get his attention. It's wrong, I know, but before I can think,   
I've already said it. I just want things to be the way they used to be. I'll do whatever I have to." Kelly   
explained.  
  
"It can only get better." I said.  
  
"I want to believe that. It's not fair for you and Jeff to have an awful weekend because Matt and I are   
having problems though."  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be for the best if I stayed at my own apartment."  
  
"Okay, let me just let the guys know that we're leaving." I said as I got up from the couch and headed   
back down the hallway.  



	12. Confronting Matt

  
Chapter 12: Confronting Matt  
As I entered the guest room Matt and Jeff were staying in, they both stopped unpacking their bags and   
turned their attention to me. "Hey babe, just couldn't stay away, huh?" Jeff asked coyly. Jeff saw the stress   
in my eyes. "Jesus, hun, what's wrong? What happened?" He hurriedly asked with great concern.  
  
"Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you two to make yourselves comfortable. I'm taking Kelly home."   
  
I saw a look of surprise cross Matt' face. "I thought we were all staying here this weekend.." Matt said,   
trying to act nonchalant.  
  
I crossed the room and stopped in front of Matt. "Matt, you know I love you, you've become one of my   
closest friends. It's not my place so I won't say much, but you and Kelly have some serious issues that you   
need to resolve. You're both hurt and the distance between you is killing you. I have never seen Kelly like   
this and from what I've seen and what Jeff has said, you're not doing too well either. Now Kelly is feeling   
neglected, like you've lost interest in her. She feels like she has to hurt you just to get your attention. I   
know that you're on the road almost all the time and that you have a really hectic schedule that doesn't   
allow you a whole lot of time. I can see her point and yours. Kelly has said some things that she regrets,   
things she knows have hurt you and she's sorry. I know that you wouldn't have come here if you were   
ready to just give up on your relationship. I really want you guys to be happy, but you have to work this   
out."  
  
"Sammie, I know you mean well and I appreciate it. You're right, Kelly and I do have things we need to   
work on and I was hoping that we could get through a lot this weekend. I care about her a lot and I don't   
want her to leave, but you saw how she was. Every time I try to talk to her it's like that." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, she wants to work things out. She wants to make things better. I think that you two need to sit   
down and talk. She's willing to make an effort."  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll go talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to stay."  
  
"Thank you, Matt."  
  
Matt stepped closer to me and hugged me. As he released me he kissed my cheek. He left the room,   
presumably to see Kelly.  
  
Jeff sat down on the bed and motioned for me to join him. "You are amazing, do you know that?"  
  
I walked across the room and sat on the bed next t Jeff. "Me? How so?" I asked.  
  
He took my hand in his. "Just the way you handled that. You took control of the situation. You didn't just   
hear Kelly's side of things and jump down Matt's throat. You took into account that he might see things   
differently, or have reasons for his actions." Jeff explained.  
  
"How else could I have handled it? I love them both. I can see what Kelly means about feeling neglected,   
it's easy to understand and I can understand that Matt doesn't have the time he wants to be able to spend   
with her. I also know that, to an extent, Kelly wants him to put his life on hold to make her feel better.   
The time Matt does get, he spends with his friends, the people you travel with. There's nothing wrong   
with that, but Kelly needs to get a grip on that and realize that it's not about Matt not wanting to be with   
her. It's just that she's not there with him. It's like she expects him to sit alone in his hotel room every   
night thinking about her. I'm sure there's more to Matt's side than I know, but I don't want to be in the   
middle of this. At the same time, I have to do something. He's your brother and she's my best friend, I   
can't handle seeing either of them miserable." I rested my head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"I know, baby." He said as he kissed the top of my hair. "This is hard on all of us. We just have to trust   
that they'll be able to work this out." He hugged me close to him. "In the meantime, what would you say   
to some ice cream?"   
  
"Sounds good." I answered with a smile.  
  
"Okay, let's go."   
  
We got up from the bed and started down the hallway, towards the living room. We could hear Matt and   
Kelly yelling at each other. Jeff took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked at him and he raised my   
hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Jeff took the keys from the table against the wall in the living   
room. Matt and Kelly turned and noticed us standing there.   
  
"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Matt asked.   
  
"We're going to get some ice cream. Do you guys want us to bring anything back for you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No." Matt and Kelly replied in unison.  
  
"We'll be back in a while." Jeff said.  
  
We walked out the door, got into the car, and started towards Smith's Dairy.  
  
  



	13. Love and Ice Cream

Chapter 13: Love & Ice Cream  
We got our ice cream and sat at a picnic table set apart from the others. We were laughing and having a   
great time. I love being with Jeff. He makes me feel great, he's funny, attentive, considerate, and alright,   
he's not too bad on the eyes either. Not to mention, that southern drawl drives me crazy. I am so   
comfortable with him, I can tell him anything and I don't worry about what he'll say.  
  
"What's up? What are you thinking?" Jeff asked, drawing me away from my thoughts.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Whatever he said, I missed it.   
  
"I was just wondering what was up with those big ol' doe eyes."  
  
"Oh? I was just thinking . . . about you, about how wonderful you are and how comfortable I am with   
you." All of a sudden, my thoughts turned to Matt and Kelly.  
  
Jeff saw the look on my face change. He reached across the table and took my hand in his.   
  
"Why are we so happy while Matt and Kelly have nothing but struggle? We're in the same situation they   
are - you travel all the time while I'm here, we hardly talk, you go out with other people. I just don't   
understand how things can be so different." My mind was wrestling with this.  
  
Jeff got up, walked around the table and sat facing me, my hand still in his. "Samantha, we handle these   
issues differently than Matt and Kelly do, that's the difference. Matt does care about Kelly, I believe that.   
He doesn't always put in the effort though, he's not used to it. His last girlfriend was Lita, he saw her all   
the time, if they wanted to talk they only had to walk down the hallway to each other's room. He just   
doesn't think about taking 15 minutes when we're waiting in the locker room or when we get to the hotel   
to call Kelly. It's not that he doesn't want to or that he doesn't think she's important, he just doesn't think   
about it."  
  
I rested my head against his chest. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. There   
was a moment of silence, we simply sat there, saying nothing, as Jeff tried to console me.   
  
"Samantha, I love you." He whispered softly and gently.  
  
Tears were building up in my eyes. I tried my hardest to stop them. The tears began running down my   
face as I started to cry. My body began to shake, I couldn't hold my emotions inside.  
  
Jeff hugged me tighter. "Baby, what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Jeff raised my head so that our eyes met. He kissed me gently. "I love you, why are you crying? What's up   
with the tears?" He asked.   
  
"You've never said that before." I started. "I've always loved you, you know that, but I never expected you   
to feel the same." I paused before beginning again. "How do we know we won't end up like Matt and   
Kelly?"  
  
"Well, we're not Matt and Kelly. Only they have control over their relationship. We both know what   
works for our relationship and we do what it takes to make it work. Matt and Kelly need to figure that out   
for themselves." Jeff looked into my eyes. "Now, with regard to you not expecting me to love you, why   
wouldn't I? Do you know how wonderful you are?" Jeff kissed me deeply.  
  
"Will you come home with me next week to North Carolina?" He asked. "I want you to meet my father,   
he's dying to meet you. It would mean a lot to me."  
  
"I would love to. I have to make sure I can take the time off from work."  
  
Jeff and I sat looking out at the field of wildflowers for a few minutes before heading back to my   
apartment.  



	14. First Impression

Jeff Hardy Fan Dream Come True  
Chapter 14: First Impression  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, Lita, or any other superstar nor am  
I in any way associated with WWFE or Titan Sports Entertainment  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
When the taxi stopped in front of the house, I became a bundle of nerves.  
I got out of the taxi, took my garment bag from the driver, and handed him  
my money. I approached the house and almost fell flat on my face as I   
tripped over the porch steps. I stopped in front of the door and took a  
deep breath before pressing the doorbell. * Here goes nothing. *  
  
A moment later, Matt was picking me up off the ground in a strong bear hug.  
"Sam! What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly as he placed me back on  
my feet.  
  
"Didn't Jeff tell you I was coming?" I asked.  
  
He smiled back at me. "He's my brother, he doesn't tell me anything," Matt  
chuckled.  
  
Just then Jeff came running down the hallway, pushing his brother aside,  
and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much, baby," Jeff whispered in my  
ear before kissing me deeply.  
  
Someone behind Jeff cleared their throat. "Excuse me," a man's voice said.  
Jeff and I broke apart and turned to see his father standing in the doorway.  
"Please, don't let me interrupt y'all," he said smiling back at us.  
  
I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I wanted to crawl into a hole.   
* What a great first impression. I meet Jeff's father for the first time and  
before I've even been introduced he sees me making out with his son on his  
front proch in the middle of the day. I am so embarrassed! * "Mr Hardy..."  
I didn't know what to say. What could I say?  
  
"You must be Samantha. Now I see why my son can't stop talking about you,"  
Mr. Hardy replied.  
  
"Ahh, thank you. You are too kind. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Hardy," I  
said as I extended my hand to shake his.  
  
"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "We believe in hugs around these parts."  
Mr. Hardy stepped forward and embraced me. "The pleasure is all mine. I feel  
like you're family already. And please, call me Gil." His eyes reflected the  
same kindness found in Jeff's eyes. He turned his attention to Jeff. "I'm  
headed to the gym. I'll see you tonight." Mr. Hardy turned back to me.  
"Samantha, darlin', it was good meeting you. I hope to see you tonight." He  
then continued past us, got into his car, and drove away.  
  
Jeff kissed me gently and took my garment bag from me. "My dad's promoting  
a show tonight. Matt and I are gonna have a match against two of our friends,"  
Jeff explained.  
  
"That'll be great. What are the chances of me getting a chance to change my  
clothes before then?" I asked.  
  
"Oh hun, do you want to rest? You must be tired." He sounded all concerned.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie, I just want to change clothes. And I love it when you get  
all worried. It's so adorable," I said as I hugged closer to him.  
  
Jeff leaned down to gently kiss the top of my head.  
  
A little while later we headed over to Jeff's house. 


	15. Email to Kelly

Jeff Hardy Fann Dream Come True  
Chapter 15: Email to Kelly  
  
Kelly,  
  
Hey chiquita! How are things back home? I hope you're okay and not having  
too much fun without me. I wanted to drop you a line and let you know what  
all is going on here. I've wanted to call you, but we're so busy during the  
day and I don't want to call you late at night, seeing as you have to work  
and all.  
  
Jeff says hello. He is great, Kelly! I couldn't have imagined a better guy,  
and I feel so comfortable with him and his friends. His father is so sweet  
too. Ferber Kel, I have to tellyou! When Mr. Hardy first met me, I mean for  
the very first time, he caught me making out with Jeff. You can't even  
imagine how embarrassed I was! What a way to meet your boyfriend's dad.  
  
Matt is just adorable, a big kid. Sometimes I think he's more excited to  
have me here than Jeff is. He's constantly picking on me, tickling or  
nudging me, it's just like having a big brother (just when you thought you  
missed noogies). I also have to say, he's miserable without you. He won't  
say so, at least not to me, but I can see it in his face. His eyes tear up  
when I tell a story about something we've done together and his face gets  
gloomy when I tell him I haven't been able to get a hold of you.  
  
He asks everyday how you are. I know he misses you. I'm sorry that things  
got bad between the two of you. I thought you would be able to work it out,  
you are so good together. I hope that this time apart has helped you to find  
what you were looking for or do what it is you needed to do. I know that you  
have been a little less than happy without Matt and it hurts me to see you  
both this way. I just hope that one day you will be in a position to be  
together and make it work.  
  
Matt and Jeff have been doing some shows locally. They are so much fun. It's  
like being in the front row every night. They've even let me come out as  
their valet a few times. You know I've been talking about wanting to do that  
forever, but when they asked me I didn't want to do it. Kind of weird, huh?  
Me with stage fright. In the end they convinced me it would be lots of fun  
and it's perfectly safe, so I agreed. And they were right. Although it's  
funny, the closer you get to the action, the more a part of it you want to  
be. It's still a bit odd though, I come out with them and as we're getting  
into the ring, you can hear the people in the front row and read the lips of  
other fans as they ask their friends and neighbors who the new girl is. When  
they announce me, all they say is "making their way to the ring, being  
accompanied by Angel, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!" Jeff wants me to think  
about an in-ring character - you know, a whole storyline to go with my new  
name. It's fun, keeping the audience in suspense. I do kind of wish we could  
tell them all I'm Jeff's "girl," but I understand why we can't. His female  
fans would probably rush the ring and rip me apart. I like living.  
  
Matt and Jeff are going back on the road with WWF next week. Jeff wants me  
to go with them. I don't know about that though. I should go back to  
working, but I could afford to take some more time off and I would like to  
hang out at a WWF event again.  
  
It's amazing, you'd think as much time as we've spent together the last two  
weeks we'd hate each other by now. It's the complete opposite - I feel  
closer to him, we seem to be more loving than we were when he left Boston.  
  
Well, I'm sorry to cut this letter short, but we gotta get a move on, Matt  
and Jeff's dad are coming over tonight. I'm cooking for them all (can you  
believe it?? me cooking!) I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Asta Pasta! 


	16. Some Kind of Twisted Joke

Jeff Hardy Fann Dream Come True  
Chapter 16: Some kind of Twisted Joke  
  
I'm on the road with Jeff and it's all kewl and everything. Well, Jeff goes to get some in-ring practice   
time with Adam (Edge). He comes back and says that Mr. MacMahon would like to see me, just to   
say hi, that kind of thing. So we go down there and Mr. MacMahon is being really nice and   
charming. We got to talking about how I've been travelling with Jeff and how much I like it.  
  
Then, Mr. MacMahon puts a tape in the VCR in his office and says that he'd like me to take a look at   
this tape. When the tape begins playing I notice that it's one of the house shows Mr. Hardy promoted   
about a week ago. Mr. MacMahon forwards through the tape until just before Matt & Jeff's match and   
says that this is the part he foud really interesting. All of a sudden, my cheeks are completely red and   
I feel like the temperature in Mr. MacMahon's office has gone up about 10 degrees in one second. I   
am shocked and embarrassed to see myself come out of the doorway with Matt and Jeff. We watch   
the rest of the match and occaisionally the camera gets a shot of me cheering on Matt and Jeff and   
celebrating their win with them in the ring. I wanted to sink into the chair and disappear. * How did   
Mr. MacMahon get this tape? * I was mortified. When the match was over, Mr. MacMahon stopped   
the tape.   
  
"Angel?" Mr. MacMahon asked. His face was expressionless. "Yeah. My friend Kelly and I always   
dreamed of being WWF Divas. My name was Angel, hers was Jasmine," I managed to squeak out. I   
couldn't look at him. * I can't believe this is happenning to me. What did I do to deserve this? *   
"Well, Angel, I must say I was incredibly impressed with that performance. Have you ever given any   
serious thought to working for our company?" I looked up to see the radiant smile across Mr.   
MacMahon's face and stared for a moment in shock. "Every day of my life!" I said excitedly. "But I   
don't know anything about wrestling." My dream was shot down with a cruel dose of reality. "That   
shouldn't stop you, most of our divas didn't know how to wrestle when they started. We have a great   
training facility with the best instructors. We start all our wrestlers out slow, we don't push them into   
something they're not ready for. I would really like you to consider becoming a part of the WWF. I   
think you have a lot of potential and given what I've seen on this tape, you definately have the   
presence to be a diva."  
  
"Are you serious?? I've always wanted this, since I was a little girl." I turned my head to Jeff "Is this   
some kind of twisted joke? He can't be for real."  
  
"I assure you, young lady. This is one hundred percent real. And if you're interested, we'd like to get   
to work on your storyline so that we can have you join Team Xtreme as soon as possible." Mr.   
MacMahon reassured me.   
  
"If I'm interested?!? Sign me up!" I could hardly contain my excitement.   
  
"Alright, I'll have my people draw up a contract and them we'll meet to discuss the details." Mr.   
MacMahon said.  
  
"Mr. MacMahon. We should be going, Matt, Amy, and I really do need to get a bit of rest before   
tonight." Jeff interjected.  
  
"I understand." We all stood up from our chairs. Mr. MacMahon extended his arm to me to shake my   
hand. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. MacMahon. I really appreciate all this." I felt like my mouth was running   
away with me.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. MacMahon added.  
  
Jeff and I turned to leave. "Good luck tonight Jeff." 


	17. ". . . it's for real."

1 Jeff Hardy Fan Dream Come True  
  
Summary: "it seems as though Jeff took a distinct liking to you." When Kelly and her best friend attend a local WWF event, Samantha's dreams come true. She loves Jeff, but can he love her?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The author does not own nor is she in any way affiliated with Matt or Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Farooq, Bradshaw, Edge, Christian, Lita, Billy Gunn, Chuck Palumbo, or any other WWF Superstar.  
  
Chapter 17: It's for Real  
  
I sat on the couch in Matt and Jeff's dressing room, lost in a daze. They were wrestling Billy and Chuck and Lita had accompanied them to the ring. I wanted to watch, to be supportive of my man, but I had way too much on my mind. * I mean, here I am this nothing little girl from a poe-dunk town in Massachusetts and my every dream has come true. Surely, Mr. MacMahon was kidding. He must have been. It's all just some joke. Tomorrow, I'll go in to meet with him and he'll laugh in my face as he enjoys my humiliation. * I shook my head, trying to shake the negative thoughts away.  
  
The match was over and the next match was starting. Jeff usually didn't ask me about his matches, so I wasn't too worried about him feeling neglected. Besides, he would understand. He was once in my position. A few minutes later, Jeff entered the dressing room. He came over to the couch and abruptly fell into it. He leaned in to kiss me.  
  
"How ya doing? Any major bumps or bruises I should know about?" I asked, searching his face. His pain would show on his face, even if he tried to cover it. "I know you don't want me to worry, but I worry more about you when I know you're keeping the truth from me, so just spill it."  
  
He kissed me gently. "Damn, Samantha, sometimes I hate that you know me so well." He let out a sigh. "It's nothing really. I landed wrong when I went for the Swanton. My ribs are a little sore."  
  
"Honey, what am I going to do with you?" I took his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.  
  
We sat in silence for a moment. Jeff got up and started rumaging through his bag, looking for clothes. "Have you given any thought to your storyline." He asked, glancing up from his bag.  
  
"My storyline?" I questioned. I was finally able to put the day's earlier events out of my head.  
  
"Sam, don't tell me you're going to meet with Vince and you haven't even thought about what you're going to say."  
  
"Oh! Well, yeah I've thought about it. Mr. MacMahon is quite a kidder. I mean, he went all out for this."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Jeff's face. "You think this is all a joke?"  
  
"Of course it is. And if I didn't love you so much, I'd chew you out for going along with the whole thing. I'm glad I finally realized what was really going on."  
  
"Sam, this isn't a joke, it's for real. Vince wants to make you a Diva."  
  
My heart stopped. I stared back at Jeff with a blank expression.  
  
He walked over to me, sat beside me, and wrapped his arms around my body. "Silly girl. I know it's a bit of a shock." He whispered in my ear.  
  
~Author's Note: Sorry the chapters have been so short. I've had a lot of requests to post  
  
more of the story quickly. I'm working as quickly as I can. Please review. Your input means  
  
a lot to me and I like to hear what you think, as well as where you think the story should go.  
  
As always, remember to support other authors, especially those who have already reviewed  
  
this story. They are some amazing people and wonderful writers. 


	18. Brainstorming

Chapter 18: Brainstorming  
  
Jeff and I sat up in our hotel room all night working out ideas for how to bring me into the WWE. Around 3 o'clock Amy knocked on our door. She had just gotten back to the hotel after a night out with the guys. Matt had gone to their room and passed out as soon as he stumbled onto the bed, but Amy was still full of energy. She sat up with Jeff and I brainstorming storylines. By about 5:30 we had come up with a few good ideas and I felt as ready as anyone in my position could when they're about to meet with Vince. Amy went back to her room, no doubt to fight with Matt for room on the bed. Jeff and I snuggled up together to watch some television.  
  
When I woke up a few hours later, Jeff and I were still snuggled up together where we had fallen asleep and the television was still on. The once darkened sky was getting lighter. I gently moved Jeff's arms, trying not to wake him. I got up from the bed and walked over to the desk, picked up the receiver and dialed the front desk. I requested a wake up call and set the receiver down, moved back to the bed, picked up the television remote and turned off the television. Jeff moved a bit and looked down at him. His sleepy eyes looked back at me. "Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just scheduled a wake up call for 10 o'clock." I said, placing the remote on the nightstand. "Are you sure you don't want to get more comfortable?" I asked, turning to my bag sitting on the other bed, looking for a pair of pajamas.  
  
"Well, come to bed and I will get more comfortable." Jeff responded. I could imagine the cocky smirk on his face.  
  
I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I focused back on the clothes in my bag until I found a light blue tank top and my blue flannel pants. I took the clothes from the bag and laid them on the bed. I began undressing and heard Jeff whistle as I removed my shirt. Encouraging his playful mood, I turned to face him and did a seductive strip tease to remove my pants. He looked a little disappointed when I began putting on my pajamas. When I was finished putting on my pajamas, I leaned over the nightstand to set the alarm for 10:15. I crossed the room to the window and closed the curtains.  
  
"Aren't you done yet? When are you coming back to bed?" Jeff called to me.  
  
"I'm on my way." I said, releasing the curtain. I turned and hurried back to the bed. Jeff had the covers up, waiting for me. I hopped into the bed and Jeff scooted right up close to me and wrapped his arms around me. I love the feel of his warm body next to me.  
  
The morning came too quickly. The phone ringing and Jeff leaning over me to answer it interrupted much needed sleep.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Jeff said, before hanging up the receiver. He rolled back over in the bed.  
  
"Wake up call?" I asked, still a bit groggy, my eyes still closed.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"I wasn't, but that's the point of the call." I said.  
  
"Aren't you a smart alec?"  
  
I smiled, but still hadn't opened my eyes. Jeff hugged me tightly and lay next to me with his arm draped across my waist. Before I knew it the alarm was going off. 


	19. Angel's Storyline

Chapter 19: Angel's Storyline  
  
After a few hours with Vince and the writers, it was decided. I was to make my debut in the WWE as the Rock's little sister. He had a match against the Undertaker and Triple H was going to interfere. As soon as Triple H hit him with hi finishing move, the pedigree. I was supposed to come running down the ramp and attack Triple H.. Of course I would end up passed out in the ring too, due to the assault with a steel chair I would receive thanks to Triple H.. I'm not really sure I felt any better after the meeting. Sure the nervousness of meeting with Vince MacMahon to determine my future in the company was gone. Now it was replaced with all sorts of anxiety about performing in front of some many people and about disappointing one of the superstars. I mean this was my first experience in the WWE and they had me working with the biggest names in wrestling, Triple H, the Rock, and the Undertaker. My stomach was in knots.  
  
Jeff and I ran into each other, literally, as we were both turning a corner. When we looked up and saw each other, I immediately hugged him tightly.  
  
"I take it things went well." Jeff said, hugging me to him.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be the Rock's little sister." I said, not wanting to let him go. I was too excited.  
  
"Sam, that's great! When do they introduce you to everyone?" He asked.  
  
"Tonight. I'm terrified!" I answered as we separated.  
  
"Why? What's there to be scared about? You've done this before." Jeff asked, seriously concerned.  
  
"Jeff, I've never wrestled in a professional match. And this is a lot more people than just the few hundred at OMEGA. Besides, they've got me working with the Rock, not to mention, Undertaker and Triple H." I tried to explain.  
  
"You'll be fine. They're all great guys. They won't let you get hurt. As for the rest of it, don't worry. I know you. You'll be amazing! How could the fans not love you?" Jeff added so sweetly.  
  
* I must say, he's a pretty good boyfriend, always so kind and reassuring. * "Yeah, well you're biased."  
  
"That's true. I am, but I can't help loving you." Jeff kissed me gently. "Now, what do you say we grab a quick bite? Matt and Amy have already headed down." He put his arm my shoulder as we began down the hallway.  
  
Sure enough Jeff was right. Everyone was great to work with and the crowd loved Angel. I think my character went off a bit better than anyone expected, because Vince wanted me to start training with Dean Malenko so that he would be able schedule Angel in a match. Dean wasn't getting a whole lot of television exposure, but he had quickly earned himself a reputation for being one of the best trainers in the business. With all the new talent Vince was bringing in, he had thought it would be a good idea to keep Dean on the road and just expand his job responsibilities.  
  
For the next few weeks I trained hard. Every week I shot a promo for Angel. The concept was supposed to be that Rock and Angel were so close we were practically inseparable, except for when Angel found time to sneak behind his back to flirt with Jeff. Vince liked Jeff and I as a real couple and he wanted to play that up with our characters. At first I wasn't so sure about that. One of my biggest concerns was what about a breakup? At some point, either in our real-life relationship or our scripted one, Jeff and I may break up. How would that affect our personal or working relationship? Not to mention the fans; some of them are really intense and you know that not all of them realize that the story lines are just that, stories. After a bit of convincing, I agreed to it. I tagged along on a lot of appearances so that Angel could get more exposure. And at the end of the day, I was exhausted. I know it wasn't really fair to Jeff, we didn't get much time together anymore and what time we did have, I was practically asleep for. Nonetheless, he was unwavering in his support of me.  
  
In the promos, Jeff and Angel were more daring. Disappearing from our locker rooms so that we could be together. Spending our days off together. I had to admit; it was a little fun. In reality, Rock had become like a big brother to me, but he didn't care where I went or with whom.  
  
Angel's next in ring appearance was when she escorted Rock to the ring to face the Undertaker. Undertaker had choke-slammed Rock and he was now lying unconscious in the middle of the ring. I climbed the ropes and jumped, looking to hit him with a hurricanrana. Unfortunately, Undertaker caught me. I saw Jeff running down the ramp, just before Undertaker choke slammed me, laying me out beside Rock.  
  
In a promo that aired later that night, Rock was furious. "What were you thinking, Angel? You're my baby sister, you could have been hurt. And why did Jeff come to the ring?"  
  
Angel let it all out. "I'm in love with Jeff. And I know he loves me to!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"I won't stand for it." Rock got up in her face and yelled. Angel was so surprised she stumbled back and fell into a chair." "I won't see my baby sister with that blue-haired freak!" With that, Rock left the locker room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Angel a sobbing mess. 


	20. Caught in the Act

Chapter 19: Caught In the Act  
  
The storyline still had Jeff and my character, Angel sneaking around. Finally, the storyline exploded. Angel was supposed to be waiting for Rock in his locker room. Imagine his surprise when he went looking for his baby sister and found his locker room empty. Rock had had enough of the secrets. In a rage, he stormed through the hallways backstage. He stopped everyone he saw to ask if they had seen Angel.  
  
When he came across the Team Xtreme locker room, Rock busted through the door. Lita was stretching and Matt was sitting on the couch watching the broadcast.  
  
"Where is she?" Rock demanded.  
  
Matt shrugged.  
  
"Rock, we don't know." Lita answered.  
  
Rock stepped closer to Lita, inches from her face. "Lita, you're Angel's best friend. You expect me to believe you have no idea where she could be?"  
  
Lita turned away from him. "I'm sorry." It was obvious she was hiding something.  
  
"You! Hardy!" Rock turned to Matt. "She's with that freak of a brother of yours, isn't she?" Rock questioned him.  
  
"What if she is? Is it really that horrible?" He casually responded.  
  
"You had better hope, for his sake and yours, that when I do find Angel, she isn't with him." At that, Rock stormed out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff and Angel were walking the hallways backstage, holding hands and talking. Out of nowhere, Rock's voice boomed, echoing against the concrete. "Angel Maritza Anna Miava!" His voice cut through the hustle and bustle of the crew going about their business.  
  
Jeff and Angel released one another's hand and froze to the spot on which they stood. After a moment, they both pensively turned to see Rock coming towards them at a fast pace.  
  
"What are you doing back here? And what are you doing with him?" Rock demanded.  
  
"I- I was bored. We were just going for a walk. We didn't go far." Angel tried to explain.  
  
"I told you to wait for me in the locker room. I've been searching all over for you!" Rock hadn't lowered his voice and everyone was staring at the scene.  
  
"You can't keep her locked up in that room all the time." Jeff interrupted.  
  
Rock shot Jeff a disturbing look. "You, keep your nose in your own business, boy. I thought I told you not to see him anymore Angel. Maybe you can explain why you're with him."  
  
"Rocky, I've already told you. I love him and I don't care what you say. Jeff loves me too. I am going to keep see him!"  
  
"You had better remember who are you talking to, little one." Rocky had steady control of his emotions now, but he still glared down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rocky." She whimpered, focusing on the concrete floor, fidgeting with nervousness.  
  
Rock stared at Jeff for a moment before speaking. "So, is it true? Do you love her?"  
  
"I think so, Rock." Jeff answered, staring back at him, refusing to give in to Rock's intensity.  
  
"You think so?? That's not good enough, you're not good enough!" Rock yelled before delivering a forearm to Jeff's face.  
  
Jeff stumbled back against the force of the blow. Angel started towards Jeff to make sure he wasn't hurt. Rock caught her arm, keeping her away from Jeff. Enraged, she fought to get away from his grip. Rock clutched her closer to him and in one smooth motion hoisted her over his shoulder. "You'll prove my point in the ring, boy." Rock stated before turning away. Angel was still punching and screaming, trying to get away from Rock. 


	21. Fighting for Love

JEFF HARDY FAN DREAM COME TRUE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Rock, Matt Hardy, Lita or any other WWE Superstar, nor am I in any way affiliated with WWE or Titan Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. This work is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Chapter 20: Fighting for Love  
  
A few minutes later, Rock's music hit. Rock started down the ramp, dragging Angel by her arm. When they reached the ring, Rock proceeded to lecture Angel about Jeff. "I worked my ass off to give you a better life. You deserve the best!"  
  
"Rocky, you're not listening to me. I love him! He loves me!"  
  
"Love? What do you know about love."  
  
"I'm not 3 years old! Why can't you see that? Jeff is a nice, sweet, caring man; a man who understands and supports me."  
  
Jeff's music hits. He dances at the top of the ramp before running down and sliding into the ring.  
  
"Jeff!" Angel called out.  
  
Rock held her back from Jeff and forced her into his corner. Rock delivered an unexpected kick to Jeff's midsection, starting the match. Angel quickly crawled out of the ring while Rock set to beating Jeff down, forcing him to the mat.  
  
Jeff began fighting back with a few right hand blows, gradually regaining his strength. He bounced his body off the ropes, going for a clothesline. Rock ducked and turned around to catch Jeff as he bounced off the opposite ropes. Rock grabbed Jeff up and slammed him to the mat in a spinebuster. Jeff got the wind knocked out of him. He laid in the middle of the ring, gasping for air.  
  
Rock hovered above him, mere inches from Jeff's face. "How did you like that, pretty boy? Stay away from my sister!" Rock yelled into his face.  
  
"Jeff!" Angel screamed. She hopped onto the apron and began to crawl through the ropes.  
  
Rock turned his head and caught Angel's eyes. "Angel, stay there." He said very calmly and very sternly.  
  
She had seen that look and she didn't dare push him. Angel crawled back outside the ring. She felt a tear fall down her face. "Please Rocky . . ." She pleaded, barely audible.  
  
Rock delivered a few swift hits to Jeff's head. Jeff's arms were flailing around, trying to block the hits and push Rock off of him. Meanwhile, Angel could barely hold herself up. She rested her body on the apron. A solemn tear had turned into a sobbing fit and she was mumbling hysterically. In a desperate attempt to save her boyfriend, Angel jumped into the ring and attacked Rock, jumping on top of him, trying to pull him off of Jeff.  
  
Without thinking, Rock pulled his arm backward with great force and pounded into Jeff's chest. Angel took Rock's elbow to the head. Rock struck her so hard, she immediately fell off of him and slumped into a pile in the ring, unconscious. While bringing his arm back up to strike Jeff once more, Rock caught a glimpse of Angel's limp body. Rock got off of Jeff and rose to his feet. Bewildered, he paced about the ring, looking to her often, unable to believe what he had done. He knelt down beside Angel, held her hand in his and brushed his hand along her face.  
  
When Jeff was able to, he rolled onto his side. He saw Rock huddled over Angel. Worried, he brought himself to his knees and crawled over to them. "Angel?" Jeff pushed Rock aside, grabbed Angel and held her close to him, hugging her close. "Angel, talk to me. Angel?"  
  
Rock tried to approach her again. "Is she alright? Jeff?"  
  
Jeff slowly turned to Rock. "You stay away! Is this what you wanted? You couldn't stand to see us happy, could you?" Jeff screamed, tears welling in his eyes. Turning to the referee, Jeff yelled. "Get the medic!"  
  
In the moments that followed, staff scrambled about. Medics came down to the ring, put Angel on a back board and secured her to a gurney. Jeff struggled through the crowd, trying to stay close to Angel. Some of the other Superstars came down from the back and were holding Rock back, away from Jeff and Angel. An ambulance was waiting in the parking lot to take Jeff and Angel to the hospital. 


End file.
